Raishingan Age
by hybridstyle
Summary: Após uma guerra sangrenta contra a Vila Oculta do Gelo, a Vila da Folha se reconstrói e Hinai Jikara, um veterano de guerra, terá agora que treinar um grupo novo de ninjas.
1. O Clã Hinai

**Capítulo Um**

_O Clã Hinai_

Numa época em que famílias shinobi disputavam poder e eram contratadas para as mais variadas missões um clã surgiu. Os Hinai eram um clã especializado em combinar Taijutsu, as técnicas de luta desarmada, com Ninjutsu, que são as habilidades especias utilizadas pelos ninjas. O Clã espalhava sua influência por quase todo o território do País da Água graças a uma característica única, proveniente de sua linhagem sangüínea, o Raishingan, ou Olhos Dourados como eram conhecidos. O Raishingan era um doujutsu (habilidade ocular) perfeito para a prática do Taijutsu, pois em sua presença , diziam as lendas, era impossível de se utilizar Ninjutsus ou mesmo Genjutsus, que são ilusões geradas a partir de certas manipulações.

Conforme o Clã ascendia uma guerra civil explodia no País da Água. Muitos shinobis do clã foram mortos nessa guerra. Em frente a isso os líderes do clã decidiram migrar do País da Água para o País do Fogo, onde, apesar de eventuais conflitos, havia mais segurança para o clã.

Muitos anos se passaram até que o líder do clã Senju da Floresta fez contato com os Hinai. Havia sido criada no País do Fogo o primeiro vilarejo ninja e os Hinai estavam sendo convidados para integrar a recém formada Vila da Folha. E na Folha os Hinai ficaram por muito tempo. O Senju que os chamara era o Primeiro Hokage (ninja mais importante da vila, como o presidente) e mantinha certa segurança para o Clã. Seu sucessor, o Segundo Hokage, por ser também um Senju manteve, ainda que com menos vigor, a proteção sobre os Hinai. Foi quando o Segundo Hokage foi substituído por um que não fosse um Senju que os Hinai decidiram deixar a Folha.

Apesar dos esforços do Terceiro Hokage em mantê-los parte da Vila, os Hinai regressaram para o País da Água, onde se integraram à Vila Oculta da Névoa. Hinai Ishimaru foi enviado como espião da Folha, para garantir que seu clã não oferecesse riscos à Vila.

Hinai Ishimaru teve dois filhos. O mais velho, Hinai Rishoumaru, foi o mais jovem do clã a desenvolver o Raishingan, sendo um orgulho para o clã. O mais novo, Hinai Jikara, havia acabado de se tornar um Genin (denominação aos ninjas iniciantes. Os próximos níveis são Chuunin e Jounin) quando Ishimaru foi descoberto como espião e morto pelo clã. Antes de sua morte Ishimaru enviou Jikara à Vila da Folha. Desde então Rishoumaru ficou desaparecido.

Rishoumaru iniciou secretamente a criação de um jutsu capaz de criar cópias fiéis de outros shinobis, e, por vários anos coletou dados e criou cópias dos ninjas mais poderosos de vários vilarejos shinobi. O resultado desse trabalho foi a criação da Vila Oculta do Gelo, uma vila totalmente desconhecida até mesmo pelas outras vilas ninjas.

A Vila do Gelo tinha como objetivo principal se vingar da Folha, que havia desgraçado sua família. Com o tempo esse ódio se tornou amplo. Ele também queria punir seu clã por ter assassinado seu pai, queria punir a Folha por ter manchado a historia do clã, queria punir seu irmão que havia se juntado à Folha.

Durante um Exame Chuunin na Vila Oculta da Pedra, evento em que Genins de várias vilas se reúnem em uma única vila com o objetivo de realizarem testes para se graduarem Chuunins, os ninjas do Gelo aproveitaram-se que vários shinobis da Folha estavam fora para iniciar seu ataque. Jikara estava na Pedra cumprindo o Exame.

Esse ataque desencadeou a Quarta Guerra Mundial no mundo shinobi. De um lado dois antigos inimigos de guerra: Folha e Névoa, do outro a Vila Oculta Do Gelo.

Rishoumaru utilizava cinco shinobis especiais, que ele chamava de Ichi-Go-Kai, para realizar os ataques principais na guerra. Os shinobis desse grupo eram nomeados de acordo com sua ordem de poder. O mais forte era o Ichikai, seguido pelo Nikai, Sankai, Chikai e Gokai. Esse grupo era tão forte que ficou conhecido como Exército de Cinco Homens.

Ao final da guerra, Rishoumaru ficou novamente desaparecido, o Ichi-Go-Kai foi selado em quatro monastérios espalhados por vários países, exceto o Ichikai, dado como morto após uma luta contra Jikara. A Vila do Gelo foi destruída e nunca mais se teve notícia desses ninjas.

Hoje, doze anos depois, a Folha foi reconstruída. As várias baixas de guerra foram superadas. Hatake Kakashi é agora o Sexto Hokage. Hinai Jikara é um Jounin importante na Folha, junto com seus companheiros de guerra, Nara Daisuke, o Sombra Negra, Kare Hinara, a Fuuton no Hana(Flor de Vento), e Higetsu, o Tornado Flamejante. Esse foi o time de Cinco homens que fez a Folha vencer a guerra. Até hoje não se teve notícias do quinto integrante do grupo, o que não retornou de sua última batalha: Uno Kimasu.


	2. O Time Jikara

**Capítulo Dois**

_O Time Jikara_

Hinai Jikara acordou em sua cama, na parte oeste da Vila da Folha. Ele sempre reclamou da localização de sua casa, que logo pela manhã já é acordado por um sol ofuscante que entra num ângulo perfeito pela sua janela. Jikara era um shinobi de estatura média, talvez um pouco mais alto ddo que a maioria, mas não se considerava alto. Tinha cabelos amarelos e curtos, mas longos o suficiente para alcançarem a testa e quase os olhos do ninja.

Jikara sabia que precisava se mudar, ou pelo menos de uma cortina nova.

— Droga de janela...

Hoje era um dia importante. O Sexto (referência ao Sexto Hokage) o havia designado para treinar um grupo de Genins recém formados. Era uma prática comum entre os ninjas da Folha reunir os Genins em grupos de três e confia-los a um Jounin experiente, que tinha a missão de treina-los até o nível de Chuunin, onde então formariam um grupo fixo para realizar missões para a vila. Apesar dessa prática ser amplamente utilizada, Jikara nunca teve um Jounin instrutor, pois obtivera sua experiência toda como ninja lutando na guerra, e pode-se dizer que é de uma em um milhão a chance de um Genin não instruído sobreviver a uma guerra ninja. Também nunca havia treinado nenhum Genin. Passara todos os anos pós-reconstrução da Folha cumprindo missões de Rank A e S, de modo que não poderia ter Genins com ele.

Jikara abriu a porta de sua casa, que dava em frente ao monumento Hokage, uma montanha na qual se esculpiam os rostos dos Hokages, uma tradição seguida desde antes dele nascer Ele se lembrava daquele monte com apenas quatro rostos, como em seu tempo de Chuunin, mas agora seis rostos contemplavam a vila. Ele olhou para o último e lembrou que deveria estar atrasado para encontrar-se com o Sexto.

As ruas da Folha eram um lugar relativamente tranqüilo, pelo menos em comparação o ambiente fora da vila, durante as missões. Haviam crianças brincando de ninja felizes por todos os lados, e ninjas descontraídos aproveitando o período em que não estavam em missões. Ele passou em frente à academia ninja, onde os estudantes se graduavam Genins. Ela lá que ele iria encontrar-se com seu grupo de novatos.

Jikara estava em dúvida se seria um bom tutor, uma vez que não havia tido nenhum. Isso, contraditoriamente, o animava, pois estaria dando uma chance a novatos que ele mesmo não tivera. O caminho até o Palácio Hokage era longo, mas Hinai Jikara não era do tipo apressado. Ele gostava de admirar a vila. Foi caminhando a lentos passos, distraído, quando alguma coisa lhe assustou. Uma explosão de fumaça à sua frente anunciava a chegada de Nara Daisuke.

— Jikara, você não deveria estar com o Kakashi, digo, com o Sexto agora?

— Estou indo pra lá. Aliás, você também deveria.

— Eu já falei com ele. Tenho uma missão pra mais tarde com os garotos. Hahaha, a partir de agora acabou a moleza rapá. Você também vai ter umas crianças pra treinar.

— Pra falar a verdade eu não sei se isso vai dar muito certo. O Sexto me conhece. Sabe que eu não tenho experiência com isso.

— Exatamente. Por que você acha que ele te escolheu pra isso?

— O que quer dizer?

— Experiência a gente ganha pela estrada. Quando nós fomos lutar na guerra, nenhum de nós tinha experiência nesse tipo de batalha, e mesmo assim você salvou a minha vida mais de uma vez.

Jikara retribui as palavras do amigo simplesmente com um meio sorriso. No fundo ele sabia que Daisuke tinha razão, mas quando se falava na guerra era impossível não lembrar dele. O único que ele não pôde salvar. Uno Kimasu...

— Vai lá cara, se tem um ninja capacitado para ser um sensei nessa vila o nome dele é Hinai Jikara.

Jikara continuou seu caminho até o Palácio Hokage, grato pelas palavras de Daisuke. O Palácio era uma estrutura circular ampla, com entradas por vários ângulos, que convergiam num único corredor que por sua vez levava à sala do Hokage. Ele percorrera tantas vezes esse caminho no seu tempo de Chuunin que por mais cheio de labirintos que fosse ele andava por tudo quase de olhos fechados. Em poucos minutos ele estava de frente a uma porta dupla de madeira com o emblema Hokage, ao final de um corredor convergente. Ele abriu.

O Sexto Hokage não mudara muito desde seus tempos de Jounin, porém agora utilizava um chapéu com um emblema vermelho indicando seu posto. Na mesa do Hokage haviam incontáveis papéis espalhados e desorganizados, quase como postos de qualquer jeito. Haviam cinco pergaminhos que chamavam muita atenção sobre a mesa. Eles estavam marcados com letras de "A" a "D" e havia um com a inscrição "Rank S". Esses eram os pergaminhos onde o Hokage listava as missões por dificuldade, desde missões Rank D como cortar grama até missões Rank S como se infiltrar em outras vilas e capturar shinobis perigosos. Jikara estava acostumado com tudo isso, mas a única folha que ele olhava era um pequeno pergaminho preto e azul com as inscrições "Times Genin".

— Você está atrasado Hinai-kun.

Jikara achou que a última pessoa que poderia reclamar de pontualidade era Hatake Kakashi, o mestre das desculpas esfarrapadas, mas ele era o Hokage e estava certo.

— Perdão Hokage-sama.

— Tudo bem, eu só tava de onda contigo — disse Kakashi rindo.

— E o meu time Genin? Andei pensando muito nisso.

— E então? Você acha que está pronto pra isso?

— Não to muito certo, mas tenho um palpite que isso vai funcionar.

—Jikara-kun, nesses anos todos você foi o melhor comandante de missões Rank A e Rank S da vila. Por doze anos não tivemos nenhuma única baixa de um time liderado por você. Você deveria passar essa experiência adiante, a próxima geração vai precisar disso.

— Hokage-sama, você sabe que muitos dos meus sucessos foram em virtude do uso do Raishingan...

— Mas a maioria — interrompeu Kakashi — foi por mérito seu. Você é um grande shinobi. E será um grande Sensei.

Kakashi abriu o pergaminho preto e azul, onde havia 12 linhas numeradas e com quatro espaços para nomes. Os três primeiros de todas as linhas estavam preenchidos.

— Você será encarregado do Time Oito. Assine aqui na listagem.

Jikara olhou a oitava linha do pergaminho. Haviam três nomes escritos ali. Os dois primeiros não significavam nada para ele. Amatsu Koba e Kurosai Amane. Foi o terceiro nome que fez o coração de Jikara parar.

Uno Soijiro.

— Agora você entende porque eu o escolhi pra isso?

— Hokage-sama. Esse é o...

— O irmão mais novo do Kimasu. Quando ele morreu na guerra, Soijiro tinha apenas um ano. Agora é sua responsabilidade faze-lo crescer como um ninja.

Jikara assinou a oitava linha do pergaminho. Ainda se lembrava de sua primeira missão ao lado de Uno Kimasu. Um ninja incrível que possuía a habilidade de moldar seu chakra (energia usada para fazer Ninjutsu) e criar membros extras, os chamados Braços de Chakra. Ele queria que Kimasu tivesse tido um fim mais digno. Nem houve um funeral e seu túmulo é vazio pois o corpo não fora encontrado depois daquela...

Pensar em Uno Kimasu renovou as energias de Jikara, que repentinamente se virou para Kakashi e disse em voz alta:

— Esse time vai ser o orgulho da Vila da Folha. O time Jikara começa agora!


	3. Uno Soijiro

**Capítulo Três**

_Uno Soijiro_

Jikara estava andando pensativo pelos corredores do Palácio Hokage, sem prestar atenção no caminho, avançando automaticamente pelos complexos corredores. Ele seguiu seu caminho para fora do Palácio e avançou na direção oposta à academia, que o levava a um campo de grama baixa próximo às áreas de treino da vila. Ele se aproximou de uma grande lápide com o escrito "Memorial". Ali estavam gravados os nomes de vários shinobis mortos em missões pela vila. Ele focou um único nome e se encostou em uma árvore próxima.

— Jikara-san?

Jikara virou rapidamente e viu quem havia falado. Era Kare Hinara. Ela tinha uma expressão séria e mirava o chão. Jikara sabia porque. Ninguém ficara mais afetado com a morte de Kimasu do que Hinara. Ela era uma ninja médica, especializada em ferimentos de guerra, e, como foi no campo de batalha que Kimasu havia morrido, ela se culpara muito. Kare Hinara era emotiva demais para um shinobi, e se apegava facilmente às pessoas. Jikara só podia imaginar como ela esteve quando soube da notícia.

— Hinara, o que você...?

— Não foi nada... Eu só vi você aqui e resolvi aparecer.

— Só vim aqui me preparar. Eu vou treinar Genins a partir de hoje.

— Mas o que Genins têm a ver com...

— O irmão dele.

— Kimasu-san...

A expressão no rosto dela pareceu piorar. Fazia doze anos desde o fim da guerra, a morte dele não era um fato que se possa chamar de recente. Jikara começou a achar um pouco exagerada a reação de Hinara.

— Eu só achei que ele ficaria feliz em saber que eu vou treinar o irmão dele. Só isso.

— Tivemos baixas no hospital hoje. Eu só achei que deveria vir aqui pra me motivar.

Jikara conhecia umas dúzias de shinobis que só não tiveram seus nomes escritos nesse memorial por causa dela, mesmo assim ela ainda se afetava bastante com qualquer paciente que não conseguia salvar.

— Hinara, você é nossa melhor ninja médica desde a Quinta Hokage. As pessoas morrem, não pode salvar todos. Você não pode... Eu não posso...

Jikara se virou em direção às ruas da vila e começou a andar. Ele sabia que Hinara estava em um mau dia, mas ele tinha coisas a fazer, não podia deixar os Genins esperando. Ela já era uma Jounin formada.

Quando Jikara chegou à porta da academia, sentindo algum remorso por ter deixado Hinara daquela forma, seguiu à sala número oito, onde encontraria seus Genins. A porta estava fechada. Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

— Têm que encarar seus demônios um dia...

Os três Genins se encontravam nas bancadas da sala, em locais relativamente separados, e pareciam não ter se falado desde que chegaram. Havia um relógio no alto do quadro na parede, que mostrava o atraso de quase uma hora. Ele sabia que devia desculpas aos Genins, mas deixaria isso pra uma outra ocasião. Ele caminhou até o centro do quadro e encarou os novatos.

No canto esquerdo estava um garoto de cabelos curtos e negros, mirando o chão, distraído. No meio achava-se uma garota com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhando fixamente para Jikara, o que fez desde que ele entou na sala. No canto direito, mais isolado achava-se quem ele tinha certeza ser Uno Soijiro. Usava um casaco azul sobre uma camisa branca e uma bermuda preta que cobria os joelhos. "Exatamente igual ao Kimasu que eu conheci..." pensou.

— Muito bem. Eu sou Hinai Jikara, seu Joinin instrutor. Como eu não conheço vocês eu queria que se apresentassem antes de começarmos os treinos.

A garota foi a primeira a falar, abrindo a boca no mesmo instante em que Jikara terminou sua frase.

— Meu nome é Kurosai Amane.

— Amane-kun, você tem algum foco como ninja?

— Foco?

— Sim. Se você pretende se especializar em técnicas médicas, ou em Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, etc...

— Sim, sou especialista em Taijutsu e, um dia, minhas habilidades vão ser tão conhecidas quanto às do lendário Maito Gai.

Ele via um certo brilho de determinação nos olhos da Genin que o fez perceber que ela realmente acreditava nessas palavras.

— Gai-sensei é uma boa inspiração. Não se vê muitas garotas praticantes de Taijutsu. Isso está começando a ficar interessante.

Jikara virou-se para o garoto à sua esquerda e lançou um pedaço de giz, para chamar a atenção dele.

— Você. Sua vez.

O garoto se levantou. Ele começou a falar olhando fixamente para Jikara, de modo a tentar evitar outro susto com giz.

— Eu sou Amatsu Koba. Minha especialidade é o Fuuton (Chakra do elemento Vento).

— Fuuton? Você já é capaz de executar jutsus de Fuuton?

Agora Jikara estava ficando empolgado com seu grupo. A nova geração o surpreendia mais quanto mais ele ouvia.

— O Fuuton no Kunai (Kunai de vento) é uma técnica que é sempre ensinada no meu clã.

— Mesmo assim você deveria ser no mínimo um Chuunin para dominar esse Jutsu.

Jikara deixara Soijiro para o final propositalmente, se ele for tão talentoso quanto seu irmão, isso vai valer à pena.

— Agora só falta você aí no canto.

O garoto se levantou e pôs as mãos no bolso do casaco.

— Uno Soijiro.

— Só isso? Fale mais alguma coisa. Habilidades, metas.

— Eu não tenho habilidades e nem uma meta.

— Como assim?

Jikara agora não conseguia entender nada. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada. A não ser pela aparência ele não parecia em nada com Kimasu.

— É claro que você tem alguma habilidade.

— Eu vivo à sombra de um grande clã, mas sou uma ovelha negra.

Jikara respirou fundo. Esse time ia lhe dar trabalho. Ele decidiu não estender essa conversa agora. Em uma outra ocasião talvez.

— Bem. Cada um de vocês me surpreendeu de uma forma diferente e eu queria testar isso num lugar mais apropriado. Me encontrem amanhã às nove no campo de treinamento sete.

Jikara então se dirigiu para fora da sala. Estava novamente andando errante pela vila quando viu Uno Soijiro num banco da academia. Uno Kimasu era exatamente o oposto do que ele via em Soijiro, sempre gritando que não era inferior a ninguém, sempre se dedicando em superar todos os seus companheiros.

Ele então se sentou no banco ao lado de Soijiro.

— Sabia que eu conheci o seu irmão?

Soijiro fez uma expressão de surpresa. Jikara continuou.

— Ele era do meu esquadrão. Um grande shinobi. Eu estava lá no dia em que ele...

— Eu não sou como ele. Ele é um herói para a vila. Eu não sou ninguém.

— Quando meu irmão desenvolveu o doujutsu secreto do clã Hinai, todo meu vilarejo só tinha olhos para ele. Eu virei ninguém, como você. Mas hoje eu posso dizer que eu virei alguém, e não foi chorando que eu fiz isso.

— O que você quer dizer, Sensei?

— Que não é o clã e nem a vila que define o shinobi. É o shinobi que se define.

— Então eu...

— E você quer saber? Meu irmão se tornou repugnante. Não havia um shinobi nos países da Água e do Fogo que não soubesse o seu nome. E mesmo assim isso não me parou. Quer saber quem ele é?

— Quem?

— Hinai Rishoumaru. O responsável pela Quarta Guerra.

Jikara se levantou e seguiu em direção à sua casa. Ele agora deveria aproveitar ao máximo seus descansos pois tinha três shinobis pra se preocupar.


	4. Chuunin Shiken

**Capítulo Quatro**

_Chuunin Shiken_

Jikara acordou às seis da manhã para o treino dos Genins, o que não foi tão ruim, pois nos últimos doze anos de missões ele muitas vezes mal conseguia dormir. Ele havia combinado com os Genins às nove horas, mas chegaria antes para evitar problemas com o Hokage, que já estava a algum tempo se queixando de atrasos.

Ele seguiu para o Ichiraku Ramen, uma vez que treinar de estômago vazio pode ser problemático. O lugar havia acabado de abrir e só havia uma funcionária para atender os clientes, mas não tinha nenhum cliente a esse horário.

— Hokaru-kun!

— Jikara-san. Você sempre estréia o Ichiraku. Devo trazer o de sempre imagino.

— Isso.

O Ichiraku Ramen era um lugar muito mais movimentado antes da guerra e muito freqüentado por ele desde jovem. Ele costumava ir direto para lá quando voltava das missões. Ele costumava disputar com Daisuke e Kimasu em quase tudo, e comer Ramen não era exceção.

Jikara rapidamente terminou seu café. Eram sete horas e ele precisava ir. Então ele cruzou a vila na direção das áeras de treino, mas fazendo seu habitual desvio até a pedra do Memorial, para se preparar. Ele fazia isso com tanta freqüência que já se tornara uma ação automática, como a de andar pelos corredores do Palácio Hokage. Jikara achava que conversar com gente morta era mais fácil do que com gente viva, e, por que não dizer, mais seguro, por isso ele sempre ia lá quando achava que teria um dia difícil.

Do outro lado do campo do Memorial o Sexto Hokage olhava Jikara sem ser notado. Hatake Kakashi já havia cumprido missões com Jikara antes de se tornar Hokage e sabia que ele era um ninja excepcional. Também sabia que, devido ao fato de ele não ter um time fixo de missões, ele quase sempre cumpria as missões no time de Kimasu. Durante a guerra eles formaram um grupo de seis ninjas, em contraste aos habituais grupos de quatro homens. Jikara, Daisuke, Higetsu, Kimasu, Hinara e Kakashi. Ele podia sentir mesmo de longe a responsabilidade de Jikara em treinar o time do irmão de Kimasu.

Nove horas e Jikara esperava seus Genins na área de treino com uma certa ansiedade. A primeira a chegar foi Amane, exatamente às nove. Jikara esperava mais pontualidade no primeiro treino, mas viu que isso era um problema constante na Folha. A garota não falou por alguns minutos, enquanto esperavam. Passado algum tempo Koba e Soijiro chegaram, vindo de cantos opostos da área de treino.

— O que vocês entendem por "nove horas"?

Se ele teria que treinar shinobis esse era um bom ponto de partida. Pontualidade era importante. Como não recebeu resposta decidiu por iniciar o treinamento de uma vez. Ele então juntou os três lado a lado e se posicionou em frente a eles. Ele havia pensado numa forma de testar tanto as habilidades quanto a capacidade de entrosamento do grupo e estava prestes a colocar isso em prática.

— Eu queria avaliar por hoje o que vocês podem fazer, então, a partir de agora é como se vocês estivessem em uma missão. O objetivo de vocês é capturar um shinobi perigoso, que sou eu. Vocês têm até as duas horas da tarde pra isso. Adeus.

Dizendo isso Jikara desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Os três Genins nunca haviam estado em situação parecida, de modo que Koba e Soijiro não faziam idéia de como começar. Não viam Jikara e estavam vulneráveis. Foi a voz de Amane que os trouxe de volta.

— Pessoal, a única forma da gente conseguir alguma coisa hoje é com um trabalho de equipe.

Amane começou com um discurso que eles já sabiam de cor desde a academia: "As habilidades individuais dos shinobis são importantes, mas mais ainda o trabalho em grupo é a chave para uma missão bem sucedida". Todos estavam cansados de saber disso. E precisariam disso agora.

— Qual o plano então?

Koba sabia que ela tinha alguma coisa em mente quando disse aquilo. Ele não fora lá um aluno excepcional nas aulas de tática da academia, mas ela fora brilhante, e deveria ter algum esquema que unisse os pontos fortes dos três, ou que pelo menos os tirasse da condição de presas fáceis.

— É o seguinte. Nós temos apenas que capturá-lo, mas não tem porque a gente não ir com tudo, afinal ele é um Jounin e nós somos três Genins. Koba, você fica escondido, seu jutsu de Fuuton vai ser melhor se usado de surpresa. Soijiro, você age de suporte ao Koba, então você fica sempre vigiando os passos dele, proteja-o acima de tudo. Eu sou especialista em Taijutsu, então não tem porque eu me esconder a princípio. Koba, quando eu avistá-lo, eu vou usar minhas técnicas Taijutsu. Pegue-o de surpresa.

Soijiro não sabia o que dizer. Seu papel no plano era patético e ele já estava cansado de ser deixado de segundo plano. "Será que ela acha que eu só vou atrapalhar se eu fizer parte do plano?". No fim tudo seria feito apenas por eles dois. Ela o colocara como "suporte"?

Koba desapareceu numa explosão de fumaça, se escondendo numa árvore próxima. Soijiro fez o mesmo em uma árvore adjacente àquela. Amane começou a olhar ao redor. Não importa o quão bem procurasse, tudo o que via eram folhas e troncos. Jikara-sensei obviamente sabia se esconder muito bem e ela não o acharia pelo olho nem se ficasse ali por mil anos.

Ela então puxou duas kunais de sua bolsa de armas, prendeu notas explosivas nas duas e disparou-as contra dois troncos de árvore em pontos opostos. Com as explosões muita fumaça surgiu e muitas folhas caíram, o que revelaria imediatamente a posição de quem estivesse escondido nas árvores. Jikara, que estivera escondido no alto de uma árvore desde então percebeu sua chance, pois enquanto a fumaça não se dissipasse a garota teria pouca visibilidade. Ele saltou e se esgueirou para dentro da floresta pelo chão, se escondendo atrás de um tronco velho, quando sentiu um metal frio em seu pescoço.

— Fácil assim sensei?

Amane estava atrás dele. Uma explosão de fumaça e tudo o que a garota conseguiu cortar foi um pequeno tronco de árvore no lugar do sensei. Jikara estava impressionado. Com as duas explosões, os troncos caíram forçando todos a uma mudança de posição. Ela então escutou os movimentos dos três e, como já sabia onde os outros dois estavam deduziu que o terceiro era ele, o atacando de surpresa e forçando-o a usar o Kawarimi no Jutsu, uma técnica de substituição rápida, trocando de lugar com o primeiro tronco que avistou.

— Fuuton no Kunai no Jutsu!

Jikara só teve tempo de se jogar para o lado quando duas kunais feitas de Chakra Fuuton atingiram o tronco onde estava se escondendo. Tudo parecia muito bem planejado mas ele sabia agora a localização de Koba e iria impedí-lo de representar mais ameaça. Saltou em direção às folhas de onde viera o jutsu de Fuuton.

Repentinamente seu corpo foi puxado para baixo, como se mãos invisíveis o segurassem pelos pés. Jikara caiu no chão. Uno Soijiro estava à sua frente fazendo um selamento (posição feita com as mãos para utilizar um jutsu) bastante conhecido por ele: A habilidade secreta do clã Uno, da qual Kimasu fora especialista. As Mãos de Chakra. A única forma de escapar deles seria usando o...

— Raishingan!

Os olhos de Jikara se tornaram amarelos e com a pupila pequena. Ele olhou fixamente para os garotos. Os braços de chakra se desfizeram instantâneamente, assim como as Fuuton Kunais. Os três garotos entenderam isso como o fim do treino por hoje. Jikara então se pronunciou.

— Eu realmente não esperava ter que usar o Raishingan aqui. Vocês me surpreenderam de novo. Quando foi que montou essa estratégia Amane-kun?

— Agora mesmo sensei.

— Você conseguiu suprir a fraqueza do jutsu do Koba com o seu Taijutsu, deixando no fim o caminho aberto pro Soijiro fazer o trabalho final. Parabéns. Se eu não tivesse usado o Raishingan eu estaria com problemas.

— A parte do Soijiro não estava nos planos.

Uno Soijiro não queria ser apenas suporte. Não poderia. Seu irmão não trabalhava nas sombras dos outros. Ele salvou a vila. Soijiro não dormiu a última noite, depois da conversa com Jikara-sensei ele começou a tentar usar o jutsu das Mãos de Chakra.

Virou a noite até conseguir.

— Soijiro. Esse jutsu. desde quando pode usá-lo?

— Desde hoje sensei.

Jikara estava animado. Sabia que esse era o time. Depois de todas as suas espectativas serem excedidas ele falou aos três no seu primeiro dia de treino:

— Acho que vocês estarão aptos a fazer o Chuunin Shiken(Exame De Graduação Chuunin) dentro de seis meses.

Os três não sabiam o que falar. Somente Genins experientes prestavam o Exame Chuunin, não iniciantes.

— Sensei, eu..

— Amane-kun. Eu nunca vi um grupo de Genins como esse e tenho anos de experiência como shinobi. Se você acha que não está pronta é porque não viu como vai estar dentro de seis meses.

Jikara iria treiná-los como nunca fizera antes. Talvez porque nunca tivera com quem treinar assim, ou porque queria ver como esses garotos cresceriam, mas ele iria dedicar cada dia desse tempo para isso.


	5. Os Quatro da Folha

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Os Quatro da Folha_

Nara Daisuke não era conhecido por sua popularidade nem por sua sociabilidade. Ele era um shinobi famoso pelas missões que cumpriu, estando entre as mais difíceis que a vila recebeu nos últimos doze anos, e muito temido por seus subordinados, pois era o comandante de defesa número um da Folha, tendo autoridade até dentro da ANBU, o grupo militar de elite da vila. Daisuke gostava que se mantivesse a ordem, onde cada shinobi soubesse o seu lugar, sem sombra de insubordinaçã um líder nato, sempre mantinha a frente dos grupos quando saía de missões, mesmo no tempo da guerra, no time com Higetsu e Hinara.

Ele recebera um comunicado urgente do Hokage para reunir todos os Quatro no Palácio Hokage o mais cedo possível. Os Quatro era a denominação informal para se referir aos Jounins integrantes do grupo cuja missão fora destruir a vila do gelo durante a guerra. Na verdade o grupo era formado por seis ninjas, mas Kakashi se tornou Hokage e Kimasu não retornou da missão, logo os outros passaram a ser chamados de Os Quatro. Daisuke imaginava o motivo do Hokage tê-los chamado assim de última hora.

Da última vez que Kakashi reunira os Quatro com tamanha urgência havia sido por causa de uma invasão à Vila Oculta da Areia, aliada da Folha, e eles foram chamados para oferecer suporte à defesa local. Daisuke não esperava coisa boa dessa vez, ainda mais depois de ver a expressão curiosa de surpresa no rosto do Hokage.

Ele decidiu começar por Higetsu, que provavelmente estaria em casa. Higetsu quando não estava em missão estava dormindo. Era conhecido pelos seus Genins como sensei preguiçoso. Isso o tornava previsível e Daisuke sabia sempre onde encontrá-lo. Ele não levaria dez minutos até a casa de Higetsu, mas mesmo assim decidiu se apressar, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Hashigiki Higetsu dormia feliz. Há três dias estivera fora dos limites do País do Fogo em missão com seu time e agora, como de costume, precisava "recuperar as energias". Todos sabiam que essa era sua desculpa padrão para passar mais alguns dias fora das missões.

Higetsu ouviu um barulho alto vindo da janela de madeira, como se a tivessem aberto bruscamente contra as paredes. Ele se virou preguiçosamente. Abriu os olhos relutante. Ali estava Nara Daisuke, em pé, apoiado de costas para a janela. Ele levantou a mão direita e disse ironicamente:

— O Tornado Flamejante, o shinobi mais dedicado à vila desde o Terceiro Hokage!

— Deus... p... por que?

Daisuke percebia claramente a indisposição de Higetsu e decidiu ir logo ao ponto, mas sem perder a ironia, afinal, quantas vezes se podia sacanear um shinobi sem que ele possa fazer nada.

— O Hokage ordenou que eu reunisse todos os Quatro no Palácio, e já que você estava aqui...

Daisuke não conseguiu não rir na última frase.

— Maldito...

Higetsu se sentara na cama com uma expressão de quem é acordado às três da manhã: Rosto inchado, olhos mal abertos e totalmente despenteado.

— Me encontra daqui a meia hora, ahnn... no Ichiraku.

— Ichiraku?

— Sim. É onde o Jikara deve estar. Ainda falta a Hinara, de lá nos devemos chegar ao Ichiraku nesse tempo.

— Droga de chamado... Tudo bem, não tem outro jeito mesmo.

Nara Daisuke desapareceu com a mesma velocidade com que chegou. Estava novamente andando pela rua principal da Folha, indo em direção ao hospital da vila. Hinara certamente estaria por lá e, se não estivesse, alguém de lá saberia onde achá-la.

Logo na entrada do hospital ele a reconheceu correndo de um lado para o outro gritando instruções para os ninjas médicos. Hinara era a chefe do departamento médico da Folha, tendo autoridade até mesmo para passar por cima do Hokage em caso de emergência médica.

— Hinara!

Ele entrou no meio da confusão e gritaria no interior da Ala Central do hospital. O hospital da Folha consistia num grande salão chamado de Ala Central ligado a vários outros salões menores, que eram as alas secundárias. Hinara terminou um último esporro a um calouro que insistia em correr com tubos de antídoto e foi até Daisuke.

— Daisuke-kun. O que houve?

— Você já pensou em tomar um calmante ou algo assim.

Hinara riu. Ela se dedicava quase em tempo integral ao hospital, de modo que às vezes perdia a linha e os ninjas médicos acabavam sofrendo.

— Troca de lugar comigo um dia que no dia seguinte eu vou estar dizendo isso pra você.

— O Hokage me mandou pra reunir nós quatro lá com ele. Parece coisa séria.

— Esse hospital vai explodir se eu sair daqui. O que ele tinha em mente?

— Nem idéia, mas deve ser importante, ele cancelou a missão do Jikara por causa disso.

Hinara parecia fazer grande esforço mental. Talvez para organizar o hospital antes de sair, ou simplesmente ponderando se sairia ou não. Achou melhor atender a pedido do Hokage e virou para uma ninja médica de plantão.

— Akane! Vou precisar sair, você assume até o final do dia.

Meia hora depois os três chegavam ao Ichiraku, onde Jikara conversava com a atendente.

— Bom dia Hokaru-chan, Jikara.

— Daisuke. O que...?

— Bom dia Daisuke-san.

Hokaru parecia levemente avermelhada e Daisuke fingiu não ter visto. Jikara continuou.

— Hinara e Higetsu... Reunião?

Daisuke fez que sim e os quatro foram em direção ao Palácio do Hokage. Passado mais uma vez os longos corredores em espiral do Palácio eles chegaram à sala do Hokage e entraram. Hatake Kakashi estava organizando um grande número de pergaminhos sobre a mesa, mas parou instantaneamente quando viu os quatro na sala.

— Daisuke-kun, Jikara, Hinara-chan, Higetsu-kun...

— Hokage-sama.

Hatake Kakashi parecia sério. Isso preocupava Daisuke. O Hokage então começou.

— Como vocês sabem o próximo Chuunin Shiken será aqui na Folha e, como de costume, eu recebi a lista dos participantes de todas as vilas, e foi aí que isso me surpreendeu.

— O que estava errado?

Jikara estava preocupado. Estava treinando seus Genins fazia dois meses para o Chuunin Shiken, nada podia dar errado.

— Aqui está a relação Vila-Times. — continuou o Hokage — Treze da Folha. Onze da Névoa. Nove da Areia. Seis da Chuva. Cinco da Pedra. Cinco da Cachoeira. Cinco do Raio e...

— A lista parece normal Hokage-sama.

A pausa de Kakashi fez todos entenderem que havia algo anormal. Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos e então o Hokage terminou.

— Três da Vila Oculta da Caveira.


	6. Daisuke e Jikara

**Capítulo Seis**

_Daisuke e Jikara_

— Três da Vila Oculta da Caveira.

Essas últimas palavras do Hokage causaram mais impacto do que todo o discurso até então. Agora Daisuke sabia o motivo da urgência em convocar essa reunião. Uma vila oculta até então desconhecida.

— Tem alguma informação sobre essa vila?

Jikara queria saber. Uma vez que o corpo de Rishoumaru nunca fora encontrado, após a queda da Vila do Gelo, quase doze anos atrás, ele criou uma espécie de reação paranóica em situações como essa, como se achasse que seu irmão fosse ressurgir das cinzas e ressuscitar uma guerra contra eles na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. De qualquer forma, uma vila oculta desconhecida era um problema com ou sem Rishoumaru, e Jikara sabia bem disso.

— Bem... — Kakashi agora folheava um arquivo com a marcação Chuunin Shiken — Sabemos que ela fica no País das Montanhas, na fronteira com o País do Fogo... — Ele olhou para os quatro e, como ninguém se pronunciou, continuou — Ao que parece os líderes são Jounins originários de outros vilarejos, mas ainda não tem como saber de onde e quem são.

Para Jikara aquilo parecia um tanto óbvio, uma vez que, por si só, um grupo de pessoas simples não funda uma vila ninja e quase todos os clãs que poderiam fazer tanto já aderiram a vilas e eles saberiam se fosse o caso de uma rebelião.

Hinara apenas ouvia, sem falar. Ela compartilhava um pouco da paranóia de Jikara, o que se mostrou perceptivelmente depois que ela viu a reação dele à notícia. Ela era uma excelente ninja e excelente médica, mas nunca teve muito autocontrole e agora sentia uma certa ameaça vindo dessa vila.

— O que a gente sabe é que eles não são um bando de fracotes inúteis, porque estão inscritos no Chuunin Shiken organizado aqui.

Kakashi estava quase chegando ao ponto onde queria. Ele viu as expressões nos rostos de Hinara e Jikara e decidiu falar:

— Preciso enviar um grupo em missão de espionagem nessa vila, por isso reuni vocês aqui.

Daisuke e Jikara entenderam o Hokage, sabiam que era de fato necessário e, se ele não tivesse dito isso, provavelmente um dos dois sugeriria uma missão desse tipo. Higetsu não se pronunciou, mas a reação de Hinara fora inesperada:

— A gente não pode enviar um grupo de ninjas para invadir uma vila sobre a qual nós não sabemos nada! É suicídio!

Jikara havia se esquecido da obsessão de Hinara em evitar baixas em missões. Ele esteve com ela em quase todas as missões da Guerra, mas isso fora há mais de dez anos, e, depois disso, pouco se falaram.

— Eu pensei em tudo, Kare, não precisa disso... — Kakashi sempre pensava em tudo. É claro que não tinha imaginado tal reação de Hinara, mas ele tinha um raciocínio espantosamente rápido. — Eu vou enviar apenas dois ninjas, de modo que será quase impossível rastreá-los.

— E como você vai fazer isso?

— Simples. Eu vou enviar Jikara e Daisuke. — ele viu que a ninja médica ainda parecia nervosa, então prosseguiu. — Kare, o Daisuke é especialista em infiltrações. Teve mais sucesso sozinho que metade do esquadrão especial junto. Jikara é um ninja de combate excepcional, é o bastante para qualquer eventualidade.

Hinara concordou relutante. No fundo ela sabia que os dois eram mais do que suficientes para cumprir qualquer missão. Jikara então se pronunciou:

— Preciso que alguém cuide dos Genins enquanto vamos estar fora na missão.

Ele sabia que seu time teria sérios problemas em encarar um Chuunin Shiken sem um maior preparo nos últimos dias por parte de um Jounin experiente.

— Eu posso treina-los nesse tempo — Higetsu ofereceu-se — Meu time já está bastante preparado, posso oferecer um suporte aos seus Genins, Jikara.

Jikara concordou relutante. Não que duvidasse da capacidade de Higestu, mas não gostava da ideia de ter que deixar seus Genins com outro Jounin.

Kakashi olhou para um pequeno arquivo, com divisões D, C, B, A e S. Abaixo da divisão S havia uma gaveta sem índice, a qual ele abriu e tirou um pergaminho em branco e começou a escrever.

— Pois bem. Pela manhã Jikara e Daisuke partirão na missão de investigação da Vila Oculta da Caveira. A vila será avisada de que vocês foram em uma missão Rank A fora do país.

Todos concordaram e, aos poucos, um a um, foram deixando a sala do Hokage. Hinara intencionalmente ficou para trás, para poder encontrar Jikara na saída dos corredores.

— Jikara-kun...

— Kare, o que...?

— Só volte dessa missão.

— E alguma vez eu não voltei?

Hinara riu. Ela sabia que estava se preocupando à toa e se tranqüilizou com as palavras de Jikara:

— Estaremos de volta antes que você perceba.

Jikara cruzou a ultima curva do corredor e desapareceu do campo de visão da médica.


	7. Grupo Formado

**Capítulo Sete**

_Grupo Formado  
_

Atsuba Moto era um ninja pouco conhecido em Konoha, apesar disso era muito respeitado e temido por quem o conhecia. Ele era o chefe do Esquadrão de Inteligência de Konoha, nomeado diretamente pelo próprio Hokage. Moto, apesar de seu trabalho ser altamenre inportante para a vila, tinha uma rotina bem tranqüila, quase nunca sendo incomodado por ninguém. Tudo estava indo bem naquele dia, até que, de sua sala ele o avistou...

— Moto-san! Missão direta do Hokage-sama!

Era um de seus subordinados lhe entregando um pergaminho com o selo do Hokage. Moto sabia que uma mensagem direta do Hokage com tanta urgência significaria o fim de seus momentos ociosos. No fundo ele estava ansioso por isso.

O pergaminho lhe mostrava um grupo de nomes relacionados a uma vila ninja que ele não conhecia. Ele então sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual e começou a fazer algumas anotações e marcações num mapa.

Um barulho o despertou de seu trabalho e Atsuba Moto se virou para identificar sua origem. Era Hanaka Seiji, um Jounin veterano da guerra, de quem ele sabia pouco, mas ouvira rumores sobre seu poder. Seiji fora o treinador Jounin de três dos grandes ninjas lendários, Nara Daisuke, Kare Hinara e Higetsu.

— Eu vim te tirar dessa chatice. O Hokage está reunindo um grupo de investigação para levantar informações sobre a Vila Oculta da Caveira.

— Grupo? Quer dizer...

— Sim, essa investigação não pode ser conduzida por ninjas comuns.

— Alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

Seiji respirou fundo e puxou uma cadeira. Ele sabia o impacto que suas próximas palavras causariam.

— Existem suspeitas de que há uma ligação entre essa vila oculta — ele fez uma pausa. Queria evitar esse momento — e a organização conhecida como Akatsuki.

Moto não disse nada. Passou alguns segundos apenas olhando para cima, com as mãos nos cabelos, e então virou-se para Seiji:

— Hanaka, a Akatsuki não existe já faz mais de dez anos.

— Mas ninguém sabe ao certo qual foi o seu fim. Aquela guerra confundiu todos os Kages então ninguém teve noticia de como a organização acabou.

— Quais são os indícios de que eles retornaram e qual a ligação deles com essa vila?

— Um grupo de Chuunins em missão próximo de onde nós acreditamos ser a entrada da vila foi morto por um Akatsuki.

Atsuba Moto entendeu, então, a urgência dessa missão de investigação. Se houverem ligações entre a Akatsuki e a Vila Oculta da Caveira, o Chuunin Shiken seria extremamente perigoso, pois haveriam ninjas dessa vila circulando livremente por Konoha.

— Qual foi o grupo escolhido para essa missão então?

— Seremos nós dois, Daisuke, Higetsu, Hinara e Jikara.

— O Hokage pegou pesado com a seleção, mas fez bem, essa missão é de prioridade máxima no momento.

— Daisuke e Jikara foram até as adjacências da vila para um primeiro reconhecimento, eles saíram essa manhã. Devem estar chegando lá em algumas horas.

Do outro lado do País do Fogo, perto da fronteira com o País das Montanhas estavam Daisuke e Jikara. Eles haviam saído da vila há algumas horas, fazendo um caminho que normalmente levaria três dias, em menos de um. Jikara olhou para a floresta à sua frente, que logo os levaria a um canyon do outro lado, indicando que aquele lado já estava fora dos limites do País do Fogo.

Daisuke e Jikara deram uma parada por alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego antes de adentrar a floresta.

— Jikara, foi por aqui que os Chuunins foram atacados, a partir de agora a coisa vai ficar mais difícil.

— Mais difícil significa que não vai ser mais tão sem graça!

Jikara estava um pouco tenso com a perspectiva de estar entrando numa armadilha. Eles se levantaram e saltaram em direção às árvores, tão rapida quanto silenciosamente. Jikara avançava na frente enquanto Daisuke cobria suas costas e a retaguarda. Ele então consegue distinguir um vulto ao longe do outro lado das arvores, se movendo em igual velocidade. Fez sinal avisando Jikara.

— Aceleramos?

— Não. Diminui.

Eles diminuíram sua velocidade de avanço. Daisuke então pôde perceber o vulto se aproximando à mesma velocidade. Ele não os estava acompanhando. Estava perseguindo.

Daisuke e Jikara pararam, em tempo de ver não um, mas dois vultos se aproximando ao longe. Quanto mais perto chegavam, mais claramente podiam ser vistos. Ambos usavam um manto negro com nuvens rubras. Um deles tinha o rosto quase totalmente coberto por um capuz desnecessariamente grande para seu tamanho. O outro parecia acompanhado do que eles julgaram ser um fantasma. Os Akatsukis pararam e o ninja do capuz enorme falou alto:

— Esse lugar não é pra vocês! Caiam fora...

Os ninjas de Konoha se entreolharam enquanto o Akatsuki os encarava fixamente e seu parceiro ria com seu fantasma.


	8. O Retorno da Akatsuki

**Capítulo Oito**

_O Retorno Da Akatsuki_

Os dois Akatsukis encaravam Jikara e Daisuke. Jikara sabia que enfrentá-los seria problemático, e tinha um mal pressentimento com relação ao ninja de capuz exageradamente grande. Daisuke, apesar de saber com o que estavam lidando, parecia bastante tranqüilo, e realmente estava.

— Quem são vocês? — perguntou Jikara. Ele não esperava uma resposta, apenas estava sendo retórico. O Akatsuki da capa grande foi quem respondeu.

— Eu conheço vocês. São os lendários de Konoha. Mesmo sabendo da sua reputação, não podemos permitir que vaguem por aqui. É o nosso último aviso.

Daisuke tomou a palavra.

— Se você nos conhece, não deve ser muito inteligente ficando assim no nosso caminho. Quem são vocês?

— Ora... Não reconhece? Nós somos da organização conhecida como Akatsuki. — essas palavras foram ditas com muita naturalidade, de modo que, curiosamente, causou um certo impacto nos ninjas de Konoha.

O outro Akatsuki então se pronunciou. O fantasma descrevendo círculos ao seu redor.

— Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de nós. Eu sou Sen.

— Shin.

Jikara achou estranho o fato de eles não esconderem suas identidades. Era como se estivessem plenamente confiantes que os mataria ali mesmo. O tom na voz de Sen parecia divertido, como se estivesse se apresentando numa festa.

— Pois bem — começou Daisuke — Para nos tirar daqui vocês vão ter que usar a força.

Shin fez um sinal com a cabeça e desapareceu. Jikara bloqueou seu ataque no último instante. Ele era extraordinariamente rápido. Jikara podia apenas bloquear seus golpes, todos de Taijutsu, quando estava a milímetros de ser acertado. Golpeado repetidamente ele já não conseguia ver Daisuke ou Sen.

Jikara estava no alto de uma árvore. Podia ver Shin no outro extremo. Não era hora para brincadeiras. Ele concentrou seu chakra e saltou em direção à arvore oposta, lançando duas kunais para distrair Shin.

— Raishingan!

Os olhos de Jikara brilharam amarelos. Ele podia ver o rastro de chakra dos movimentos de Shin. Podia perceber seus ataques. Agora Jikara tinha domínio da situação. Ele normalmente evitava usar o Raishingan, pois considerava um recurso para casos extremos, mas devido à incrível velocidade de Shin, era isso ou perder a luta logo de inicio.

Shin iniciou uma série de selamentos enquanto as kunais vinham em sua direção, e Jikara pôde ver o fluxo de chakra que ativaria o Ninjutsu. Ele olhou fixamente para o fluxo e, graças a uma das habilidades do Raishingan, o interrompeu, anulando o jutsu.

Shin foi atingido pelas duas kunais e pendeu para trás, no momento em que Jikara o acertava com uma seqüência de socos e chutes. Ele podia sentir os ossos do Akatsuki se partindo enquanto ele era arremessado para o ar. Jikara podia ver adiante uma espécie de tornado, como os de Higetsu, envolvendo três vultos, que provavelmente seriam Daisuke, Sen e o fantasma. A luta para ele não parecia estar fácil.

Repentinamente Shin desapareceu do ar, fazendo Jikara procurá-lo em seu campo de visão. Ele simplesmente sumira. Uma fração de segundo depois Jikara sentiu uma dor aguda e percebeu que algo o acertara de lado, podia sentir que umas duas costelas haviam se quebrado e ele fora arremessado do alto da árvore até o chão, caindo sobre as costelas quebradas.

Shin pairava no alto da mesma árvore, absolutamente intacto, como se nunca tivesse sido atacado. Jikara sabia que ele era rápido, mas não que era tanto. Ele tentou se levantar, mas todo o seu corpo doía. Ele cospiu sangue sobre as folhas no chão, mas antes que seu sangue tocasse o chão, Shin já estava à sua frente, erguendo-o pelo pescoço.

Daisuke enfrentava Sen do outro lado. Ele o havia prendido com seu Kagemane no Jutsu, mas não importava quantas vezes ele o fizesse, o Akatsuki sempre escapava, deixando o fantasma em seu lugar.

— Não tem jeito de eu ser capturado. Este é Seno — ele apontou indicando o fantasma — nós podemos trocar de lugar livremente, e, como ele não pode ser preso, eu também não posso.

Daisuke percebeu que logo ficaria sem chakra se continuasse na inútil tentativa de imobilizar Sen. Tomando por base os movimentos de Sen, Daisuke o julgou fraco. Seu problema não era ele. Era Seno.

O combate se arrastou numa seqüência de Taijutsu até fora dos limites do tornado criado por Sen. Daisuke podia dominar tranqüilamente a batalha, era mais forte e mais ágil que Sen, mas toda vez que iria finalizar o adversário, ele desaparecia, deixando Seno no seu lugar.

Do outro lado da floresta, Sen parou de atacar e tomou distância de Daisuke. Seno parou de apenas vaguear e desceu num vôo rápido em direção a Sen. Ao que os dois se juntaram, o fantasma desapareceu e Sen então falou com uma voz duplicada.

— Acabou a brincadeira. Vamos terminar isso logo. Não pense que eu sou fraco como o Sen.

Agora Seno estava no comando e a batalha tomou outra feição. Os dois lutavam com equivalência, mas Daisuke estava em desvantagem. Havia se cansado na luta com Sen e agora percebia seus movimentos um pouco mais lentos.

Seno iniciou uma investida extremamente veloz em sua direção. Daisuke procurou onde escapar. Estava cercado. A única saída era...

—Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu

Concentrando chakra do elemento Terra, Daisuke se afundou no chão, escapando da investida de Seno. Ele agora se movia, intocável, no subsolo, até atingir o lado oposto do campo. Ele então elevou a cabeça para fora da terra, de modo a poder olhar o lugar.

Jikara estava erguido pelo pescoço por Shin, que, ao perceber Daisuke, o arremessou na direção do ninja. Daisuke emergiu rapidamente, a fim de não deixar que Jikara caísse. Jikara estava muito ferido, ele mesmo já não estava em condições de levar uma luta contra Seno, menos ainda contra Shin.

Seno apareceu do lado de Shin. Jikara e Daisuke admitiram a derrota. Ou eles saíam da floresta ou acabariam morrendo ali.

— Tudo bem, nós saímos. — Daisuke começava a se preocupar com Jikara, os ferimentos eram graves, o quanto antes voltassem para Konoha melhor.

Shin parecia ponderar se os liberava ou se simplesmente os matava ali mesmo. Passaram-se alguns segundos, em que Seno os encarava com um olhar divertido e Jikara pendia sem forças, ajudado por Daisuke. Shin então decidiu-se por deixá-los ir.

— Dessa vez vocês vivem — começou Shin — mas num próximo encontro, não seremos tão piedosos.

Daisuke apoiou Jikara e os dois deixaram a floresta. A essa velocidade chegariam em Konoha em no mínimo dois dias. Precisava ser rápido.

— Hehe — começou Jikara — eu ainda disse à Hinara que voltaria bem... — e então pendeu para o lado e desmaiou.

Daisuke o ergueu e seguiu em direção à Konoha.


End file.
